Melodias
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: [UA] Hay traumas que pueden quedar para toda la vida, ¿cuantos años tendrán que pasar para volver a salir? CAPITULO 1 ya sin prologos
1. 10 años antes, la tragedia

Ranma 1/2:   
Melodías

_Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi y blah, blah, blah. Creo que este fanfic lo baso un poco en la película Chilena Fuga pero dándole el toque de la serie._

**Capitulo 1: **

**10 años atrás, la tragedia.**

El publico aguardaba en silencio, no había ningún sonido salvo el del silencio, unas luces tenues comenzaron a prenderse para luego dar paso a la apertura del escenario, ahí no había nada, salvo un piano y un niño de cabellos negros preparando sus dedos para introducirlos en el instrumento.

Ranma Saotome se llamaba, uno de los mejores pianistas en su categoría, considerado el segundo Mozart para algunos, para otros era ver la reencarnación de Beethoven.   
Para ese entonces, el joven Saotome tenía 10 años, y hacia 8 que había comenzado a tocar, hacia 5 que se había transformado en profesional y 2 en que las revistas lo llamaban La mano de Japón

Sus discos se ubicaban entre los más vendidos, superando incluso a bandas de calibre más pesado y cantantes pop le pedían que apareciera en sus discos como músico invitado.   
A sus 10 años, Ranma Saotome era una eminencia en lo que música se trataba. Si le pedías Jazz, podía tocarte las mejores melodías de Nat King Cole. Si le pedías algo de música clásica, te tocaba lo mejor de Mozart. Incluso, si le pedías algo más fuerte como Metal, Ranma en el mismo piano te mostraba su versión de Caníbal Corpse. .  
Definitivamente no conocía limites.

Pero esa noche iba a ser diferente, a sus 10 años, Ranma solo conocía de música, solo vivía para la música y su mundo era la música. No había tenido infancia, no había tenido amigos. Su padre, Genma, era su representante y, desde que su madre había muerto, él se había vuelto más duro, más severo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que esa noche, Ranma daría su ultimo concierto? Al menos por un lapso de tiempo indeterminado. Ya, horas antes, había contratado a un abogado para emanciparse de su padre. Mal que mal, era Ranma Saotome, tendría 10 años, pero era un genio y sabía que todas las firmas, todos los cheques, todas las posesiones estaban a su nombre. Su padre no sabia que Ranma conocía del mundo financiero ya que había aprendido de él.

Ranma quería ser independiente, quería tener una vida, quería poder jugar con niños, ir al cine, comer lo que quisiera. El piano le gustaba, pero necesitaba que sus dedos descansaran de tanto tocar, de tanto pensar en música.

En otras palabras: Quería libertad.

Por eso, este era su ultimo concierto antes de retirarse. Daría una conferencia de prensa después del concierto anunciando la noticia. No era fácil, incluso el haber tomado esa decisión le dolía, la música lo era todo para él.

El momento esperado comenzó, sus dedos tocaron el Piano y de inmediato comenzaron las melodías que tanto le habían echo famoso. Ranma se había propuesto dar el mejor concierto de su vida y esforzarse al máximo en esta ultima vez.

El publico estaba asombrado, su padre también a pesar de estar molesto con su hijo por lo que había pasado antes del concierto. Todos se percataban que este concierto era diferente, Ranma ponía más pasión, más sentimiento, inventaba melodías para ponerlas con las demás, tocaba dando lo mejor de él.

Y en ese momento ocurrió la desgracia. Todo fue repentino que nadie supo que hacer en ese momento.

El techo de vidrio destrozándose, los vidrios cayendo sobre el escenario pero ninguno llegándole al Pequeño Pianista, todos a sus lados, Ranma seguía tocando con tal intensidad que no se daba cuenta, estaba en su mundo. Si mirabas desde el publico, todo parecía surrealista, como si fuera cámara lenta.   
Pero enseguida cayó un cuerpo, fue más rápido que los vidrios y dio contra el Piano, despertando a Ranma de su trance y viendo al instrumento completamente destruido. Pero había algo más, el rostro lo miraba, esos ojos completamente abiertos y sin vida lo miraban.

Pegó un grito, su padre mandó a cerrar el telón, el publico corría a la salida, su padre corría al escenario para abrazar a su hijo, Ranma lloraba y no podía dejar de mirar al cadáver que lo observaba.

….y observaba

… y observaba.

Al día siguiente se supo que aquel hombre era un ladrón qué, escapando de la policía, había escalado al tejado para ponerse a salvo, pero se enfrentó a tiros con ellos y una bala le llego al estomago haciendo que tropezase y se diese contra el vidrio dando paso a los fatales acontecimientos.

Pero el daño estaba hecho y una tarde, Ranma Saotome desapareció. Se llevó algunas cosas de su casa y se fue sin decirle a nadie donde. Las partituras habían sido quemadas, el piano de la casa destruido a hachazos y él se había hecho humo.

Su padre lo buscó por semanas, la televisión daba informes a cada momento sin mucho resultado, Japón entero no quería perder a su pequeño músico.

Al final, después de 6 meses, todos se cansaron y por triste que sonara, daban por perdido al pequeño Ranma Saotome.

Hicieron duelo nacional por 3 días, incluso en otros países.

Ranma Saotome había muerto.

Continuará.

Aclaraciones del autor:

Esta historia la tenía guardada hace mucho, recién ahora la encontré y, tras unos arreglos espero que me la acepten.

Espero revews!


	2. 10 años despues, un nuevo comienzo

_**Nota del autor: **Volviendo a recalcar, este es un fic que tenia escrito hacia bastante tiempo (desde el año pasado) y que al encontrar el primer capitulo decidí publicarlo, encontré también las notas que me sirven para continuar después de pensar en lo que podría pasar a partir de ahora._

**MELODIAS**

**Capitulo 2 (prologo 2):  
10 años después, ** **un nuevo comienzo**

**¡Akane Tendo!-. Vociferó una voz – ¡Quiero que la señorita Akane Tendo venga de inmediato a mi oficina!-.**

El ruido de la enorme sala de edición de la versión japonesa de la revista _Rolling Stone _no fue superada por la voz del director, Masanume, un hombre de 46 años que si bien a veces podía ser amable y tranquilo, cuando alguien lo alteraba era mejor no tener nada que pudiera romperse cerca de él.

La revista había sido oficialmente abierta hacia 15 años y aunque no era completamente conocida fuera de Asia, si tenía un buen tiraje y era, junto con las revistas de Manga, como_ Shonen Jump _una de las más compradas y con un publico fiel y que siempre quería informarse sobre la musica, por lo general era un publico joven.

Al rato entró una joven de cabellos azulados a la oficina del director, Akane Tendo era la encargada de una de las secciones más prestigiosas y envidiadas de la revista, entrevistaba a los grandes artistas tanto del País como de afuera y como fuera obtenía las exclusivas de discos nuevos. Trabajaba en la revista desde hacia 2 años con tan buen desempeño que en menos de un año había logrado trabajar en esa sección.

Masanume la miró con ojos serios.

**Siéntate, por favor-. **Akane obedeció, el director la miró fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos para luego suspirar**.- Akane, sabes que eres como una hija para mi, que nos conocemos desde hace hartos años gracias a tu padre y que no me has defraudado ningún solo día en lo que a tu trabajo se refiere.-**

**Gracias señor-. **Le respondió con educación. En efecto, Masanume era un gran amigo de la familia Tendo y que al principio solo por eso había aceptado a Akane en la revista,pero al final ella demostró que podía trabajar sin tener contactos dentro. En la revista eran Jefe y Empleada, pero aún asi tenían un vinculo fuerte de amistad.

**La cosa es, Akane-. **Masanume prosiguió**.- Que creo que ha llegado la oportunidad que esperabas, esa que te permitirá ser editora de la revista si consigues lo que te voy a pedir.-**

Los ojos de Akane brillaron, no era secreto que una de las posiciones más veneradas era la editor,y, que después de eso venia el cargo de Director, pero para eso si pasarían bastantes años. Ser Editor era como ser segundo jefe y Akane había logrado hacerse notar y valer por si misma.

Masanume le mostró unas fotos, Akane las tomó y las observo con atención.

-**Uno es el chico ¿cierto? Ranma Saotome, el difunto prodigio de Japón.-** El director asintió.- **La otra foto no la reconozco, pero se parece bastante a él, aunque con el cabello más largo y un poco más de barba.**

Masamune sonrió, Akane si que tenía buena apreciación para observar imágenes.

**Según parece, Akane, nuestro prodigio no está en su tumba como dijeron, o sea, no esta muerto.- **La chica lo miró con ojos grandes, sorprendida.** – Sí, yo también estuve de esa manera cuando me mostraron la foto. Ambos sabemos que nunca encontraron el cuerpo y que después desistieron y se le dio por muerto, pero parece que no lo está. En un mes más se cumple el décimo aniversario de su muerte y ya se está preñando incluso un documental respecto al tema.-**

Akane se rió, desde que Ranma Saotome había "muerto", al menos se habían realizado 2 libros biográficos no autorizados, muchos libros de sus mejores momentos, 4 dvd's de larga duración de sus más grandes conciertos, una re-edición de sus mejores temas, 2 discos de temas inéditos, películas para la TV biográficas y una película para el cine sobre su desaparición entre otras cosas. Ranma Saotome era una maquina de hacer dinero.  
El saber que podría estar vivo sería una gran noticia, la gran exclusiva, la gallina de los huevos de oro.

**-Akane, quiero que te prepares, porque te voy a enviar de viaje. Se que Ranma está por algún lado en la parte Sur del Japón, al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho mi contacto, puede que en algún pueblucho de mala muerte, tocando en algún bar. Nadie sabe, asi que Akane, si quieres lograr la posición de editora consíguete esta exclusiva. Quiero saberlo todo, quiero saber que fue del gran Ranma Saotome en estos 10 años desaparecido, tu misión es efectiva de inmediato.-**

**Continuara.**

_Un capitulo algo corto, es cierto, pero tenia que dividir esto por que era bastante largo._

_Próximamente se verá la aventura de Akane para llegar a Ranma. Continuara en lo que sería el real inicio del fic ya que estos dos captiulos han sido más que nada Prologos._


	3. Una noche como cualquier otra

_Y aquí voy con el 3er capitulo, comienzo con la historia y ya basta de prólogos (mientras escribo esto estoy en un macintosh pero en versión de PC, es complicado usarlo, pero bueno... la vida del estudiante_

_Pido perdón por no actualizar tan rápido, solo tengo los dos prólogos cuando encontré este fic inconcluso y estoy inventando lo que puede venir.._

Simbologías : _Pensando_

**CAPITULO 1: Una noche como cualquier otra**

Ryouga Hibiki miraba hacia la noche lluviosa mientras en el bar las cosas estaban calmadas, faltaba al menos una hora para abrir oficialmente y ya habían acabado de ordenar las mesas y revisar el pedido del día.  
Si, sería una noche como cualquiera, pero la verdad, nunca la noche es la misma que la anterior.  
Especialmente desde que el chico había ingresado y tocado el piano hacia 10 años, quien iba a pensar que ya se cumpliría una nueva fecha desde que había aparecido por vez primera, irónicamente también en una noche de lluvia como la de ahora.

_¿Estas bien? Te vez cansado hijo._

_Nah, estoy bien padre, gracias-._

_El Señor Hibiki atendía en ese entonces el bar, Ryouga tenia 10 años y era el mesero, su padre se encargaba de la barra. También era una noche tranquila hasta que entró su madre, mojada y alterada cargando un bulto que parecía un niño._

_Lo encontré en la calle, estaba caminando como ido cuando le salude, de repente se desmayó, tiene fiebre y antes de perder el conocimiento mencionó un nombre, Ranko.-_

Si, todo había partido con su sorpresiva llegada en brazos de su madre. Su padre no tuvo problemas en aceptar al chico por que le parecía bien una ayuda extra al bar, pero cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de quien era, se asustó.  
El Gran Ranma Saotome, el mejor pianista del mundo estaba ahí, en su bar en medio de una noche lluviosa y a una semana de haber desaparecido.

Entendía ese miedo, podían culparlo si se daban cuenta que había llegado ahí, pero su madre lo tranquilizó, si el pequeño estaba ahí por algo era. Había leído sobre el incidente en la noche de presentación y si se escapó por algo fue.

Y ahí estaba el nombre, Ranko.

En 10 años, y, a pesar de haber creado un vinculo muy fuerte de amistad entre ambos, Ranma nunca le quiso comentar sobre quien era Ranko, a veces lo escuchaba en mitad de la noche llorando mientras dormía o gritando ese nombre. Aún 10 años después seguía igual, el trauma debía de haber sido grande. ¿Quién seria Ranko¿Y porque tanto miedo en relatar?

Ryouga suspiró, faltaba poco para abrir el bar, a veces se preguntaba que hacia ahí, en un pueblo en medio de la nada, quería recorrer el mundo, dejarse llevar por el viento sin ir con rumbo fijo.

En todos estos años no había sido fácil esconder la identidad de Ranma, lo integraron a la familia como uno de ellos sin ningún problema, pero lo difícil fue siempre la identidad, dejar que se dejara el cabello largo también había sido fácil. El padre de Ryouga le tuvo que enseñar a tocar otro instrumento para que nadie lo reconociera, la guitarra ahora era parte de su "hermano".

Y por extraño que sonara su nombre, Ranma habia pasado a llamarse Yota Hibiki, hermano mayor de Ryouga. A este ultimo no le molestaba tener un hermano, se llevaban muy bien, pero le preocupaba que tarde o temprano la verdad saliera. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos por haber escondido por 10 años a uno de los personajes más celebres del Japón?

Por fin dieron las 10 de la noche, ya la gente llegaría, y todo sería como siempre, sus dudas se disiparían y sería una noche como cualquiera, en un pueblo en medio de la nada.  
Yota ( Ranma ) llegó al bar con su guitarra.

- Hey Ryouga, por fin terminé el tema para la guitarra que te mencioné hace unas noches-.

- Y ya tiene nombre?-. le preguntó el chico ya sin los malos pensamientos de hace un rato, solo sonriendo.

- Sip, se llama "La balada del Bolero-. La sonrisa de su "hermano" era tan inocente, habia perdido todo sufrimiento con el paso de los años. Eso le alegraba.-

- Que _Sheik_ se revuelva en su tumba.-

- Nah, no es la misma del juego, el nombre es parecido, pero esto suena más a un Flamenco.-

Ambos rieron, la lluvia comenzó a tornarse más fuerte y los clientes comenzaban a llegar mojados, Ranma les pidió sus abrigos y paraguas para colgarlos, Ryouga comenzó a servir lo que ellos pedían. Al rato el Bar del Cerdo Negro, como así se llamaba, se llenaba de vida, la lluvia animaba a las personas y francamente todos estaban más cerca del fuego que de costumbre., hacia frío, si. Pero esta noche parecía ser diferente, estaban todos los del pueblo animados, o Ryouga era el deprimido.

Los más viejos contaban sus aventuras a los más jóvenes, y era ahí donde Ryouga más participaba por su deseo de recorrer el mundo. Muchos extranjeros también llegaban de sus viajes para pasar la noche en la posada cercana, pero al ser temprano pasaban un rato al Bar y ahí se entretenían con los cuentos.

- Discúlpeme- Ryouga se distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo para ver a una hermosa joven de cabellos azulados, llevaba un abrigo negro y guantes, no era del pueblo, era Japonesa pero no era de la zona según el recordaba.

- Oh si, perdón, no me di cuenta de su presencia ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?.-

- Me han recomendado este bar cuando llegué al pueblo debido a su ambiente, así que como estoy de paso quisiera tomar una gaseosa de ser posible.-

Ryouga se la sirvió y llevó a la mesa, a pesar de que la chica era realmente hermosa para sus ojos, algo en ella hacia que desconfiara, no porque sea de la capital, pero habia algo, no sabia que.

Las luces se apagaron y todos fijaron su vista al pequeño escenario donde se habían prendido. Un joven de 20 años hacia su aparición con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, tenia un pañuelo rojo sobre su cuello que lo cubría, el cabello tomado y algo engominado.  
Ryouga se rió para sus adentros, cuando Ranma tocaba algo en especial, se intentaba disfrazar de todo lo que interpretara.

Me alegra que halláis venido esta noche, hace poco he terminado de componer esta canción en mi guitarra y mi primer publico a quien se la tocaría sería a vosotros. Espero que os guste, se llama "La balada del Bolero".-

Aplausos generales, salvo la chica de cabello azul que sacaba algo de su cartera, no era nada, era su teléfono móvil, Ryouga no podía dejar de mirarla, si no era por su belleza, era por desconfianza.

La música comenzó invadiendo el pequeño lugar, era una melodía potente y hermosa, tocada con pasión y furia, parecía un pequeño concierto de Flamenco moderno tocado por un solo hombre.  
Hasta la recién llegada habia quedado pasmada ante tal potencia. Ryouga estaba embobado, nunca habia visto a su amigo tocar de esa manera. Una llamada de uno de los clientes lo distrajo y no se dio cuenta que la chica sacaba unas fotos de su teléfono móvil, esperaba que la música terminara para marcharse.

Cuando Ryouga volvió a voltearse no la vio más y un profundo temor la invadió esperando que solo fuese su imaginación.  
Tal vez, no fuese una noche como cualquier otra a partir de ese momento.

**Continuara.  
**  
**Sobre Sheik**

¿Alguien jugo el juego Leyenda de Zelda: Ocarina del Tiempo? Recuerdan supongo el "Bolero de Fuego"


End file.
